


Nautiscarader's Miraculous prompts

by nautiscarader



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, ratings will vary from fluff to smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9996287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: Yet another hub for my prompts, this time oriented around Miraculous Ladybug. Each story will have its own rating.





	1. By the scruff (Adrinette, M/E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  jha-fly-coffee said:  
> Adrinette [some fun sex tropes](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/153724513265/tickatocka-some-fun-sex-tropes-laughing-during): biting to stay quiet along with Headcanon Game: K=kink  
> 

Marinette wasn't sure if her parents would hear them. On one hand, they couldn't have been that blind or deaf to know that their daughter invites her boyfriend to her room for more than sweets or studying; on the other, basic decency required them to make love as quietly as possible, which proved to be difficult, with Adrien expertly bringing Marinette to her edge with his slow, but calculated moves.  
When his head was between legs, Marinette could at least use the pillow to silence her screams (her cat-pillow's tail turned out to be especially useful), but with his weight atop her, this became a bit more complicated. Her orgasm was approaching fast, and seeing no alternative, she had to contain her moan somewhere.

That place she chose, quite absent-mindedly, was Adrien's shoulder, where Marinette unexpectedly dug her teeth to prevent her parents from knowing when her daughter did the thing they knew she was probably doing. Marinette's intentions, however, were completely shattered when an even louder moan escaped Adrien's mouth.

\- Oh, yes, Mari!

The confused bluenette retracted momentarily, nearly breaking the connection between the two, the consternation ceasing last of Adrien's frantic moves of his climax.

\- Sorry, Marinette - the embarrassed boy confessed - I guess I didn't know I liked it.  
\- Getting bitten? That turns you on? - Marinette asked, trying to confirm what just happened. - Shouldn't you be the one who bites, kitty?

A familiar spark flashed through the green eyes of her boyfriend, causing him to arch his back and cover Marinette in one fast move, cornering her between the wall and her pillows, turning what would be a post-coital cuddle session into a heated dance to find more undiscovered kinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/157798283310/adriette-some-fun-sex-tropes-biting-to-stay))


	2. Disassembled (Marichat, T/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Asker espanholina asks:  
> Marichat [Semi-NSFW meme 3](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/153546569915/semi-nsfw-meme-send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number)  
> 

Marinette did not expect Chat to visit her tonight. That being said, once she saw a shadow over a nearby rooftop, she leaped from her bed, and opened the trapdoor to her balcony, welcoming her admirer. He was slightly taken aback by her nightgown, since he was sure that the last time he visited her at that hour, she was wearing almost comical, and not at all suggestive purple pajamas.

\- I hoped I did not interrupt, Marinette. It almost looks like you were dressed for someone… should I check the wardrobe?

She giggled, and closed the door behind him, falling right into his arms once his feet touched the ground.

\- You wish that I was wearing that for you. - she responded, untangling herself from her boyfriend’s hug. - I tried my hand at doing something more… private. How do I look?

She twirled, showing the nightgown to the awestruck Chat sitting on the edge of her bed.  

\- Princess, I am privileged to see just you, but I would be absolutely blessed if I could see what is hiding under that piece… - he responded when he got closer to her once she sat next to him.

Marinette quickly slapped his hand that reached the strap on shoulder. He backed off, though the smirk on his face hasn’t faded in the slightest. They both have often danced around risqué and intimate topics during their dates, but not to that extent. Still, Marinette could not deny the possibility of teasing her visitor just to see his reaction.  

\- All-right - Marinette suddenly replied - You will get the treat, if I can get it as well. I’ve been wondering what’s under this miraculous piece of work…

Mimicking his moves, she slid her finger over Chat’s chest, feeling the texture of his magical outfit. She looked into her partner’s eyes and saw not fear, or embarrassment, but confidence.   
A moment later Chat touched the golden bell around his neck, and to Marinette’s surprise, pulled it down, revealing his naked chest. Her eyes went larger and larger, as the clothes revealed more of Chat’s body hiding underneath his black suit. Dumbfounded, Marinette could verbalise only one thing that was on her mind.

\- Wait, they *do* come off?

The question made both of them flinch. Marinette promptly realised how silly it sounded; only two people knew how their miraculous outfits worked. Or, as it turned out, one, since Tikki has never told her that her suit might do that - not that taking it off would be useful in the middle of battle.

\- I mean, yeah, of course it does. - she quickly corrected herself, taking her eyes away from Chat’s naked torso - You’re a superhero, it’s not like they are magical, or anything…  
\- It is magical. Kinda. - Chat replied - The mask won’t come off, and neither will the ears, but I don’t think this will be a problem.

Marinette clutched her legs, pulling them closer to her body, getting comfortable against her huge cat-pillow. The amazing and mesmerising scene was still happening in front of her eyes; as the bell travelled further down, she saw that despite his sleek figure, there were certainly traces of training marked on Chat’s body. She wasn’t sure why would that surprise her, giving how much physically active they were, though Marinette wondered if the physique was just Chat’s, or his Miraculous owner’s as well…

Suddenly, Chat’ hand stopped, as the suit became too lose and slipped off his shoulders. He stood up on Marinette’s bed, and with two more moves, he got rid of it completely, leaving him just in his black briefs that even in the dim light showed a visible bulge Marinette could not notice.

\- Well, princess, your wish is my command. - Chat responded in a slightly tight voice, giving Marinette a low bow, still kneeling on her bed. A soft smirk appeared on his face once their eyes met again.  
\- Fine - Marinette replied sharply - A deal’s a deal.

With one swift motion, Marinette stood up, grabbed the edges of her nightgown and pulled it over her head, leaving her - like Chat - with nothing more than her lower undergarment. The image of her half-naked body was enough to stun Adrien, but it was the confident and bold way Marinette undressed in front of him that truly took his voice and breath away. It hasn’t happen in slow motion, as Adrien would often imagine, and yet it was the most marvellous scene he has ever seen.

He tried gallantly look away, but Marinette did nothing to hide any part of her freshly exposed body, leaving him with little choice to continue their extraordinary meeting. She sat with her legs crossed, throwing her nightdress over Chat’s costume, as if it was a higher card played in a game of poker. And from the dumbstruck look on Chat’s face, it had the same effect.

They stared in each other’s eyes, both secretly petrified of their next move, as neither of them thought their evening would go that far. In the end, Marinette was glad that she did not taunt him with the most obvious “Cat’s got your tongue?”, since a moment later, with his head between her breasts, she would received the fiercest of comebacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/156237510870/marichat-semi-nsfw-meme-3))


	3. Pump it up (Adrinette, G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  [Six sentence prompt - Nsfw - marionette & adrien sarcastic "Your mouth looks great all pink and swollen."](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158926758560/taking-prompts-again)   
> 

 - Your mouth looks great all pink and swollen.

Adrien’s sarcastic voice rang in Marinette’s ears as she rose from her knees and wiped her lips from the excessive saliva after her tiresome job. 

 - Thanks - she retorted in equally mocking tone - Yours would look the same if you put so much effort in using them for such a long time. You want to have a go?

 - But why bother if I have such an expert with me? - Adrien replied, stretching his arms, relaxing after what he considered a good dose of heavy work.  

 - Well, then don’t expect me to let you sleep on mine, unless you pump yours! - she fumed as she threw the deflated mattress over Adrien’s head, temporarily obscuring his view of the world and his girlfriend unpacking only her camping provisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158967556640/nsfw-marionette-adrien-sarcastic-your-mouth))


	4. Joke's on you (ladynoir, G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  anonymous asked:  
> [Six-sentences prompt ](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158926758560/taking-prompts-again) How about Ladynoir with 35. 
>>
>>>  - If you make one more stupid pun, I will literally stab you. - Ladybug snarled after hearing another series of Chat’s cute, but ultimately feeble attempts at winning her heart with silly wordplay.

 - But my lady, if you were to stab me…

Chat started his retort, looking innocently at Ladybug with his green eyes, though she knew that under the superficial virtue lay something much more sinister.

 - …then who would get to use…

_Please, you stupid cat, don’t-_

 - …my _Meowraculous_?

* * *

“Paris has never looked so beautiful upside down”, Chat thought as he dangled on the string from Ladybug’s yo-yo tied around his ankles.

 - You know that it will not stop me, Ladybug! - he shouted to his partner watching him from above (or below) - You have given me a whole new _purrspective_ of jokes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/159008642025/how-about-ladynoir-with-35))


	5. Unhindered (M, mentions of Ladynoir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Wonder how Alya would react in the 'transformations have no underwear' headcanon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: this continues exploring my ~~incredibly pervy~~ headcanons on how the miraculous costumes work, as explained in “[Afterglow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11049090)” and “[Body worship](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11913009/chapters/27823683)” prompt (even though the two do not happen in the same timeline. and if they do then boy is Adrien lucky). 
> 
> I have also deliberately wrote Alya’s status as a superheroine as vague as possible here - whether it follows canon, where Marinette knows who Rena is, or if she does not, making it an AU. Age is also not disclosed, so you can decide if you want to go to hell for reading it or not.

\- Amazing! You are doing better with every patrol, Rena!  
  
Ladybug shouted to her superheroine friend, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, illuminated not only by the lights of the city around them, but the glow of the Moon as well. Marinette took it as a point of honour to train the newest addition to their superhero team, and to her surprise, Rena Rouge quickly proved that she needs very little teaching. During their practice chase, however, she was still one block away behind Marinette, and without Ladybug's yo-yo, she couldn't outrun her just relying on her jumping skills.

Or so Marinette thought, until she saw Rena soaring through the skies above her head, landing perfectly on her feet just an arm's length in front of her. Marinette turned on the spot at once and started running in the opposite direction, wondering if Rena's flute could touch her from that afar, but just when she thought she was safe, Marinette came in contact with another person dressed in orange, that has been standing just behind her.

\- What the...? - Marinette gasped, when Rena gently flicked her nose.  
\- Tag! You're it!  
  
Marinette sighed. She didn't need to turn around to see the humiliating double of Rena vanish into thin air to know that she lost.

\- Well done, Rena - she raised her head and smiled - Though it was supposed to be just the chase, remember?  
\- Oh come on, Ladybug. - Rena shrugged - All's fair in love and war, as they say.  
\- Okay then. Ready to be the bad guy this time? - Marinette replied, looking for a decent, visible place for a finish line somewhere on the horizon.  
\- Actually, I've been meaning to ask you something, Ladybug...

Rena's resolute smile faded, being replaced by somewhat inscrutable grimace, when she begun stretching her arms and legs. It soon became obvious that the warm-up was just a mean to delay an uneasy question, prompting Marinette to sit next to her.

\- What is it? Is something wrong?  
\- It's just... - Rena started - Ladybug, when we transform... What happens with our clothes?  
  
Marinette thought this issue may arrive sooner or later. And after many sessions of swinging and jumping, Rena should have realised by now that there was a detail of the superhero life Ladybug did not warn her about.

\- Well, they do come back after we detransform, don't they? - Marinette spoked cautiously, though she could already tell this was not what Rena was asking about, and the roundabout way she was answering did not satisfy her in the slightest.  
\- Ladybug, I'm not talking about jeans or dresses... - she leaned on the nearby chimney - I mean what happens with our knickers.  
\- Uh, well... - Marinette stuttered - See, the, the suits, they, uh, they are intelligent, kinda, I mean, they do merge with our Kwami and-  
\- Are you telling me that it's Trixx's fault that I'm essentially running commando?! - Rena roared, though once she saw Ladybug's terrified face she realised she was venting her anger at a wrong person - Well, at least no one can see that I'm technically naked when I help saving the Paris. - she crossed her arms - It's not like I can jump out of that thing, and put on something different, is it, Ladybug? Ladybug?

Alya looked at her mentor once more, and to her utmost surprise she saw that it was Ladybug who was trying to avoid her eyes now, mumbling under her breath something that could be considered a reply. Their eyes finally met, and judging by the colour of her face, it was Ladybug, who should be called "Rouge". In that moment, being paragon of virtue meant that even if she wanted to lie, her eyes have already told her friend way too much.

\- Oh, you are kidding me. - Rena snorted - Have you...?  
\- Rena, please stop asking, it's not-  
\- You have, you dirty little saviour or Paris, you. - Marinette once again found herself staring at Rena's face from much, much shorter distance than she expected - Oh, that is just fabulous. How do I do that with mine?  
\- Listen, it's not as easy as one may think. I mean, mine for example requires... - Marinette started, and almost at once caught herself being dragged into the ridiculous conversation - Oh, for crying out loud, Rena, it's not time for-  
  
Without care for what Ladybug had to say, Rena begun frantically searching her costume for any sign of a zipper, and just before Marinette was about continue explaining that's it not the time for such trivial matters, Rena let out a triumphant gasp.

She took the edge of her fox pendant and gently pulled it down, trying not to disassemble the magic piece of jewellery by accident. A moment later, after a bit of fumbling, the black collar around her neck split into two, and if Rena hadn't stop, then from the looks of it the rest of the suit would follow. Marinette watched it with her eyes getting progressively wider, clutching her head in disbelief.

\- Well that was anticlimactic. - she did one more twirl in her slightly changed costume - It does wear better now, doesn't it? And it doesn't lose curves, how is that possibl-  
\- Oh come on! - Ladybug shouted - Yours has just a zipper, just like Chat's? Do you have any idea what _I_ had to do when-

Marinette stopped mid-sentence, watching Rena's eyes glimmer with almost unnatural, hungry spark of victory. She clasped her hands over her mouth in vain attempt at catching words that have, together with their consequences, already firmly implanted themselves in Rena's mind. A moment later, Rena burst into a healthy, jovial laughter so loud, Marinette thought she would wake the whole quarter.

\- Oh, that is gold, Ladybug. - she calmed herself down - You know, one clever reporter and you would blurt out _everything_  about you and Chat... I'm surprised it didn't happen already!  
\- Rena, please... - Marinette once again raised her hands defensively, but she was once again interrupted by her friend.  
\- And you didn't tell me anything! I mean, come on, we all knew you and Chat were together, but you could have told your best buddy about what you did with your kitty when no one was looking... - she raised her brow the moment her voice dropped into an almost seductive tone that made Marinette's skin crawl with goosebumps.  
  
Marinette pushed her friend slightly away, once again hoping to avoid the conversation, but a moment later she just sighed and shrugged. Defeated by her friend once again, Ladybug raised her head, smiled and swung her yo-yo.

\- Well, since the cat is, in fact, very much _out_  of the bag, we might as well have a girl's night out and gossip about, well... stuff. All's fair in love and war, as they say.  
\- Heck yeah, girl!  
\- Come on, I know a good bakery nearby, we can get snacks there.  
  
And with a spectacular jump, Ladybug flew onto the next rooftop, prompting Alya to follow freely, as her costume issue suddenly stopped being a problem and became an opportunity she was bound to explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/170321430680/wonder-how-alya-would-react-in-the))


	6. Marinette.exe has stopped working (E, Ladrien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: get on your knees

\- Ladybug, get on your knees.  
  
Marinette blinked.

Then, she blinked again.

And then, she obeyed him.

Slowly, clinging to Adrien's shirt, she lowered herself down, never taking eyes from her divine, gorgeous boyfriend, and his alluring, green eyes. The dominant tone in his voice rendered her speechless, but on the other hand, it awoke something deep and primal inside her. In one moment, a deeply erotic fantasy she's been having turned from a dream to reality, when Marinette begun unbuttoning Adrien's jeans, occasionally moving back to stare at her lover. He was definitely surprised by her eagerness, though he tried hiding it, but was betrayed by the shade of crimson that slowly filled his cheeks.

With a soft "thud", his trousers fell to the floor, leaving Marinette with the image of his white boxers and most importantly a clear sign of what's been hiding underneath it. When her fingers grabbed the edges of his underwear, he shivered, and not just from the cold air that suddenly made its presence in his room. Slowly, as if she was unwrapping a gift, Marinette slid down the only part of his attire separating herself from his manhood, and when she finally pulled them down, it sprung to life in all of its glory, right in front of her eyes.

She took one more look into Adrien's eyes, finding the same power and authority that made her get into such submissive position in first place, though it was now mixed with fear and impossible to hide excitement. Smirking, Marinette decided to take matters into her own hands, stroking him gently and simultaneously cupping his testicles, caressing them with her thumb. Finally, she closed her eyes, opened her mouth, and engulfed his swollen head with the inviting warmth of her mouth, tasting first droplets of his musky, salty pre-cum, before Adrien suddenly repeated his command.

\- Ladybug, get down!  
  
Marinette opened her eyes, and was promptly dragged to the ground by Adrien, gallantly shielding herself with his body. Something large and partially aflame flew right through the now empty air above their heads and fell to the Seine behind them with a mighty splash.

\- Ladybug, are you okay? - Adrien asked, brushing some dust off her costume. - You kinda zoned out for a moment.  
\- Y-Yes, I might have. - Marinette stammered - Adrien, we-we need to get out of here. We gotta find Chat and evacuate other people. - she quickly added, looking around if there were any other bystanders left.

Adrien nodded, and still ducking, they crawled behind the police barriers to run towards a better sheltered place.

"And then I will need to douse myself with holy water", Marinette thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/172586101570/can-you-do-get-on-your-knees-for-ladrien-im))


	7. Your face covered in kisses (M, Marichat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: get over here big boy show me what you’re packing

\- Get over here big boy show me what you’re packing... - Marinette taunted Chat, scuttling eagerly on her bed to leave room for her boyfriend.  
  
In one swift move Chat jumped from the trapdoor entrance onto her comfy mattress, filled with pillows, one of them, annoyingly, shaped like another cat. Like a predator, Adrien got on all fours, and slowly walked to her, keeping an eye on Marinette, forcing her to move into the cushioned corner, where he finally got her, closing his arms around her waist and his lips around hers in a passionate, long embrace. Marinette squeaked in delight when she felt his hands already trying to get under her blouse and skirt; she tried to hide it, but the gleam in Chat's eyes told her her excitement has betrayed her naughty thoughts already, despite the act she put on.

They reluctantly broke the kiss, panting both from the lack of air in their lungs and the burning in their loins neither of the horny teenagers could withstand. Usually, Adrien adored Marinette's long foreplay, pushing him and his ability to restrain himself to the limits, but it seemed that today his girlfriend was equally ravenous as well. Marinette gripped the bell on his costume and pulled it down, watching as the semi-magical clothes parted in two, without any visible zipper. His sleek, muscular torso already begged to be covered in kisses, but Marinette wanted to see Chat in all of his glory before she started petting him.

At some point, Chat got onto his feet, forcing his crotch to be on Marinette's eye level. She looked up, watching as the mischievous smirk appeared on his masked face. She knew what was on his mind, and if he behaved, then maybe his deeply erotic wish would be fulfilled, together with hers as well...

Inch by inch, more of Chat's body was uncovered; at some point Chat moved his arms to his back and let the upper part of costume fall to the bed, leaving only his abdomen covered in black. Ina swift move, Marinette pulled the bell all the way down, the rest of the costume was gone, and Marinette was...

Disappointed.

\- Really, Chat? Really?  
\- What? I thought they were cool!  
\- You date a fashion design student and you show up in those?  
  
Marinette looked at his black boxers that otherwise would be quite fashionable, if not for Chat's face printed on the material in various places, smiling, winking, or sticking his tongue at her.

\- It's a good thing I have a thing for cats... - Marinette sighed and closed her arms around Chat's bottom, and dived into the warmth of his crotch, placing a kiss on every face of his, concentrating on the one, whose features were distorted by the bulge behind the material. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/172621727775/get-over-here-big-boy-show-me-what-youre))


	8. Ladrien June 2018 1 - Accidental reveal (Ladrien, G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt calendar [here](https://ladrienjune.tumblr.com/post/173492735383/ladrien-june-organized-by).

Marinette felt bizarre, sitting in Alya's chair not as a friend, but as a guest of honour, especially with her and Nino circling her, taking photo after photo to document Ladybug's first public chat with her fans over at the Ladyblog.

\- We're going live in a two minutes! - Alya cheered, looking at the clock - Don't you worry about anything, Ladybug, we will monitor any silliness or trolls, and will forward you the good questions.  
\- I, I think I can manage it, thanks. - Marinette smiled in reply. She was under the impression that Alya still thought that Ladybug is, in fact, hundreds of years old, and needs help to adapt to modern technology.

But of course, Ladyblog's chatroom was nothing new to her; after all, she rushed to help Alya moderate it as soon as she opened it. In truth, gaping at the computer screen provided quite a relief, as Marinette couldn't bare to meet her best friend's eyes after having to lie to her about neither being able to help her, nor to meet Ladybug in person.

Lost in thought, Marinette almost flinched when Alya announced it's time to start the stream, and pointed the webcam at the heroine of Paris. Over the years, her equipment evolved from one simple laptop to a multi-screen setup, and with Alya and Nino sitting on both of her sides, with fingers on their keyboards, it really looked like a proper control centre for independent superhero journalism.

With a push of a single button, the transmission went live, and the comments begun pouring in; an avalanche of greetings and salutations, with slightly longer ones appearing just after those. And one question stood out amongst others, repeated by quite a lot of people: where was Chat?

To this, however, Marinette briskly replied that, like all cats, Chat does walk his own paths, and sadly, his today's one did not cross anywhere near Alya's. This has managed to satisfy at least some people, though some were still vocal, demanding another livestream with both of them.

The abundance of those asking for his absence was even more pressing for Adrien, staring into the screen of his phone propped next to the score he was supposed to be practising.

\- You want me to reply to this guy? - Plagg flew in between Adrien's face and the phone. - I bet I can type faster than you!  
\- Thanks, if I want help, I'll make sure to tell you. - Adrien assured his Kwami, placing his fingers on the keys to at least pretend to himself that he was fulfilling his father's wish.

But too soon Ladybug's face popped on the screen, forcing Adrien to play just a few notes, before his attention was directed to his superheroine friend, her radiant smile filling the view.

Reluctantly, he went back to his practice, gazing only occasionally at the fast-scrolling chat. After all, he knew the score by heart by now.

\- This guy says that Ladybug isn't as strong as you. - Plagg interrupted- Also, why do half of those people have numbers in their names? Wait, why do you have a number in a name?

But Plagg did not receive his answer, as Adrien snatched the phone from the stand to see who made that accusation. Indeed, there was someone, clearly living under a rock, who said that "without her gadgets, Ladybug wouldn't be able to do half of the amazing things she's done."

And within seconds, Plagg realised that he would lose the typing context indeed, for Adrien's fingers danced across the virtual keyboard of his phone as he typed comment after comment. One by one, he addressed the anonymous slanders, but the person he was fighting was relentless, nitpicking more and more.  
  
\- " _You don't know what you're talking about_ " - Adrien furiously typed, logged as Fashionista93 - " _Ladybug has managed to stop cars and wild animals running amok! And last week she caught me falling to my death when my bodyguard was akumatised! So don't call Ladybug weak, she is the most fantastic and beautiful girl I've ever met!_ "  
  
He was typing yet another paragraph of messages, when, to his utter surprise, Ladybug's voice interrupted him.

\- _Adrien...?_

And only now, after his stream of messages were sent and, by the looks of it, seen by thousands of people, he realised that while some people might claim to have been saved by Ladybug, only one person's story would match his.

If the comments were appearing fast so far, then after Ladybug's guess they turned into a blur, though one name - his - was repeated so many times, it could be read easily.  
  
And then Adrien remembered he used the same nickname on other Ladybug-oriented sites.

And some other, _other_  Ladybug-oriented sites.

\- Maybe I should do the typing from now on...? - Plagg snickered, as both Adrien and Ladybug's faces turned crimson.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/174493973980/ladrien-june-1-accidental-reveal))
> 
> A/N: HAHAHAH FOOLISH MORTALS you thought I would write an actual reveal fic, puh-lease.


	9. Ladrien June 2018 day 21 - matching outfits (Ladrien, T/M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S JULY
> 
> And yeah, it’s short, but with wendip week and all, I only had time to think on two prompts for Ladrien June. @ladrienjune

\- I really should thank your father for helping this event organised... I never would have thought he'd go for something, well, "low brow", but that seemed genuinely nice of him.  
\- I agree, Ladybug. - Adrien replied, gently stroking Ladybug's hair - Maybe he knows about, you know, us?

Adrien felt Ladybug's body shiver, especially when her fingers stopped ruffling through his blonde hair, as the two young adults froze in their embrace. The two tried keeping their relationship in secret, and while the amount of photos picturing the two seemed to have multiplied in recent years, Adrien always managed to find an excuse for them.

\- Why do you say so? - Ladybug asked, shifting her position in his laps.  
\- I don't know... - Adrien pondered himself - He seemed, I'm not sure... Excited? Obsessed? The prospect of making clothes with your pattern really interested him. Especially if he could invite you for such an occasion.  
\- Strange... - Marinette wondered for a moment, letting her chin rest on his shoulder, and the subtle smell of his perfume could hit her nostrils.

The whole week has been hectic, to say the least. Out of nowhere, Gabriel Agreste, THE Gabriel Agreste announced he would prepare a new line of clothes, both casual and stylish, inspired by the Parisian superheroine. And then she, Marinette, had to simultaneously help design them, while trying to make sure no one would realise she was sneaking out for a break exactly when the famed Ladybug was coming for an inspirational photoshoot.

She has never worked so hard in her life, and neither did any other apprentice designers working with her. She knew this job was stressful and full of deadlines, but this one came quite literally out of nowhere... No wonder Yvonne flipped out, and before either of them could react, Hawkmoth got her, almost destroying the whole show, by turning her into Ladybug-hating Eraser.

\- I'm so glad you were there to stop her... - Marinette whispered into Adrien's ear, giving his earlobe a gentle kiss. - If it wasn't for you, she would get me right there.  
\- It was nothing, Ladybug. - Adrien replied casually - She must have never seen "Spartacus". - he chuckled.  
  
Marinette did the same, remembering Adrien proudly standing between her and the Akuma, putting on the polka-dot promotional mask, declaring himself Ladybug in front of the Eraser. Nino followed him, doing the same simple gesture, then so did Alya, and before the akumatised designer knew it, hundreds or thousands of Parisians, young or old, male or female, did it as well, turning the crowd red-and-black for just right amount of time so that Ladybug could wriggle out of her restraints and break Akuma's pencil she was going to be erased with.

\- She spent so much time working on those clothes, she couldn't bare seeing so much of me... - Ladybug sighed. - We should really thank your father. If it wasn't for these masks he paid for, who knows what would have happened?  
\- I know. - Adrien answered suddenly, prompting Ladybug to face him - Chat Noir would step between you two and save you.

Ladybug laughed.

\- Chat? Oh, please. He was probably napping all the way through this event. But I'm glad you've been there...

She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep, slow kiss, Adrien's mattress giving away steady, creaking sound as the couple gradually assumed more and more vertical position.

\- There's just one thing I need to do...  
  
Ladybug reluctantly broke the kiss, put the cheap polka-dot mask back onto Adrien's face, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and in one, swift move, she pulled down his boxers, so that when they joined pile of their clothes, their current outfits would truly match.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/175459310790/ladrien-june-21-matching-outfits))
> 
> [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8h_v_our_Q) is the bit from "Spartacus" Adrien was referring to.


	10. Ladynoir July 1 - Patrol/First impressions (G, Ladynoir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First prompt for Ladynoir July. Yes, I know I'm four days late, at least I post in the same month, give me some credit.
> 
>  
> 
> [Calendars I'm using.](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/175457969590/nautiscarader-lovesquare-squad-introducing)

Patrol/ First impressions

Marinette considered for a moment other teenagers' lives. Some had to do extra classes, practice playing on instruments, or spend hours honing their skills as athletes. Some delivered newspapers, helped their parents around the house or had to babysit to earn extra allowance.

She has just became a superheroine, and had entire Paris to protect.

From her rooftop balcony, Marinette took a good, long look at the city underneath her, drowned in warm, orange lights, and as her eyes moved through the never-ending sight, she thanked the fact that she was clutching the railings, since otherwise she might have collapsed. Slowly, the realisation sank deep inside her, causing waves of cold and warmth to radiate throughout her body. Never in her life has she realised how big Paris really was, but suddenly, the sheer scale of her job revealed itself to her.

\- Marinette?

The tiny, sweet voice of her Kwami brought Marinette back to her senses. She smiled, hoping her quickened breath hasn't left that much impact on her facial expression and gently patted Tikki on her head. She still wasn't entirely used to her, but she assumed to treat her like any other pet that might have wandered to her flat. Except this one could fly. And talk. And grant her magical powers.

\- Is something wrong, Marinette? - she repeated her question.  
\- Wrong? No, not at all, Tikki! - Marinette flustered - Why would it be?

Tikki tilted her head, trying to see the entirety of Marinette's face, twisted in a would-be-cheerful grimace.

\- I don't think lying suits you, Marinette. And it doesn't suit Ladybug either. - she giggled.

Gripping the rails again, Marinette exhaled the air she's been holding ever since Tikki appeared around her and let the Kwami sit on her shoulder.

\- Tikki, it's so... overwhelming. I've got entire city to protect. - she poke - That Akuma today was... monstrous. What if it happens again? What if it is happening now? What if it happens when I'm asleep?! - Marinette shouted, and only when she saw the terrified expression of her Kwami she was clutching tightly right in front of her face, she stopped, and let go the only living being she was able to confess to.  
  
\- Marinette, you forgot! You are not alone in your fight! - Tikki continued her explanation in her sing-song voice, brushing off the fact that she has been almost squished by the owner of her Miraculous. After all, she tried killing her once that day already - You have a partner!  
\- How do I even know if he'll be there when he's needed? - Marinette groaned. - He's a cat, don't you know they walk their own ways? Especially at night?  
\- I'm sure Chat Noir will be there if you call him! - Tikki flew around her head - Plagg might have certain feline traits, but he's still as honourable as any other Kwami and knows his duties!

 

* * *

 

\- So, are you saying these are like movies... Except you can decide what happens in them?

Plagg stared mesmerised at the huge, flat screen, watching the race car take a narrow turn with a single press of a button on the controler he was happily dancing on.

\- This is amazing! You know, my previous holder loved sneaking in to watch movies, but they had way less colours than they do now!

The Kwami was about to see if he could lift the entire controller to reach for the triggers, but before he could do it, Adrien's hand grabbed him, taking the wonders of modern technology away from him.

\- Plagg, focus! Why would you spend time playing silly games, when we can go and roam the whole city! - he cheered - In fact, I think we should do it, don't you agree?  
\- Well... - Plagg took a longing stare at the screen and a plate of snacks on the table - I guess we could see if there aren't any more Akumas to fight... But I think we should stock on supplies first, what do you say?  
\- I say "Claws out"!  
  
Plagg sighed, before he felt his body stretched out into the Miraculous, transforming Adrien into Chat Noir. Eager to try more of his powers, he leaped into the open window, balanced on the edge, and already feeling the rush of air on his face, took the aim at the nearest rooftop and jumped.

Soaring through the air was a wonderful, exhilarating feeling, interrupted by just one tiny thing.

His baton was vibrating.

And with that sudden realisation, Adrien almost plummeted into the wall of the very same building he wanted to land on, and thinking quickly he managed to grab the sill of a window he almost crashed into.

His staff was still vibrating.

\- Plagg? Is that you?  
  
With his only free hand, he reached to his belt to see why would his weapon behave like this. The odd jittering continued, and only when Adrien gave it a quick wave, the baton opened, revealing a bright, slightly confused face of Ladybug.

\- _Oh, it does work! This is amazing!_  - she cheered - _Chat, are you... What are you doing?_    
\- Hanging there, for the time being. - Adrien replied, sending her a cocky smile. - I don't remember giving you my number, but I'm so glad you found it.

Marinette rolled her eyes.

\- Listen, Chat, I've been thinking... Well, with my Kwami that is... - she ignored his spontaneous, horrible attempt at courtesy - And we should be out there. Patrolling, you know. Checking if something hasn't come up.  
\- Way ahead of you, Ladybug! I'm already on the streets. Well, above. - Adrien spoke into his baton, looking down at the cars rushing just a few meters underneath his feet. - How about we meet at the Arc de Triomphe in... ten minutes?  
\- Great idea! - Ladybug replied - If you _can_  get there in ten minutes. - she raised her brow, returning the grin he sent her.  
\- Do you propose a race, my lady?  
\- That's one way of putting it. But you can only ran alongside the streets, we need to see what happens on them.  
  
And with those words, her face disappeared from Adrien's baton, as it returned to its normal form, as far as magical batons are concerned.

\- Well, I guess the patrol has just begun.

Adrien let his fingers slip just when a cab was passing underneath it, giving him an almost perfect place to land. Ignoring the furious honking of the drivers behind, Adrien kept eyes on the blurry road signs around him, watching which car he should hop onto next.

After all, last thing he wanted was to be late for a date.  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x)](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/175582169755/ladynoir-july-day-1-patrolfirst-impressions)


End file.
